Every Potterhead s dream
by scullbag
Summary: So far Emily has had a regular life for a 14 year old. She has managed to excell at the art of avoiding any social interaction other than with her good friend, tall and quirky Sally, with whom she shares her evergrowing love towards the harry potter saga. But soon Emily s life will change forever, for she is, skindeep, a witch.
1. Chapter 1

_"__We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. " _

Never before had I read a letter. A _proper ink- written-parchment letter_. Sure, I had received one or two birthday cards from my estranged family in Mexico, but Hogwarts? I had never received a letter from Hogwarts that's for sure. I won't lie; the moment the letter arrived I couldn't help but get a bit excited. It was picture perfect, just like in the movie. The replica was eerily precise, and, when the owl flew from my neighbor's tree I almost believed that I was, indeed, a witch. I even came all the way to my room and messaged my friend Sally. Sally is a Potterhead, just like me. We can't wait till the fourth book comes out this year:

_Sall-da-man in online_

**Emily_scullbag: **you wont believe what just happnd 2 me

**Sall-da-man:** wat

**Emily_scullbag:** I got some random Hogwarts admission letter sally wtf. Its sersly looks real.

**Sall-da-man**: what? Like from who?

**_Emily_scullbag is writing…_**

My old laptop screen freezes when a pop up porn ad appears. _Great. This are the kind of things that happen to people like me. This, and getting prank admission letters from Hogwarts. _The moment of thrill has already settled and now all I can feel is paranoid. You see, unless you count my English lit teacher Liza, Sally is my only friend. After that the rest of my classmates range from people who ignore me to people who torment me. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them sent me the stupid letter just to laugh at it. Im not going to say Im ugly, or fat, or stupid. I don't think those things are true. But **they** definitely think that. And sometimes, when you've been called something so many times, for so long, _it turns you into that_. In your head and in theirs. Like a self-fulfilling prophecy. And I'm sure it was one of them, probably Liam, who did this_. It so stupid, so stupid, don't cry don't cry. They'd be glad to see you cry…_


	2. Chapter 2

I make sure the bathroom door is closed. I wouldn't want any of my little brothers disturbing my bath (or my crying session). This is such a little incident to the millions of things that have happened to me. I mean, once I fainted whilst giving a speech in front of my class. **That** was embarrassing. _This is nothing. This is nothing. This is nothing._

I'm having one of my "freak outs", like Sally calls them. She said she used to get them as well, but then she got a boyfriend to cuddle when feeling down. I've got a cat, does that count? Anyhow, Sally is lovely, it is almost impossible for me to imagine her being sad. She's got a big toothy smile and eyes that sparkle when she laughs. Her ear length hair is always sporting some kind of bow or otherwise girly accessory. Meanwhile Im the face of the stereotype angsty-teen (If a 14 year old who still watches Disney channel can be called a teen). I wear dark black eyeliner that, especially after one of my "freak outs", tends to make me look like a raccoon. My hair, dyed charcoal black, is a curly mess that usually ends in a low ponytail. My mother describes my clothing style as "graceless". She says I have curves so that's why it's more difficult for me to find clothes that suit me. I think "curves" is her code for "you should loose a few pounds". I honestly couldn't give a damn. I enjoy wearing my loose shirts and comfy joggings. Plus, theres no one here to impress. In this whole town there is no one damn person with a brain. Except Sally, that's for sure.

Oh and Liza, my English lit teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

-Emily, there's mail for you!

If there's one thing I don't like waking up to is my mother´s yelling.

**_Another _**_letter? I got to give it to them, these guys don't give up._

This letter is, again, an exact replica of the movie´s. I groggily throw the letter into the garbage can in the kitchen.

Its then when my eyes pick up on the _two, no, thr..no!..four leters. Wait… theres more?!_.

The letters keep coming and coming from under the door. I rapidly gather them, I´d die if any member of my family realized I'm being pranked over Harry Potter. Plus, my mother would probably want to talk to the parents of whoever is responsible. Believe me, she has done it before.

I pass through the living room, where my three brothers, little twins Elliot and Mathew, and 18 year old Anthony, are watching TV.

_I'm almost there, I'm almost there._

-Whatcha doing sis?

_Fudge, Fudging fudge._

If only to be more evident, I clumsily drop the pile of identical letters to the floor.

-Emily´s got a secret admirer!

-Sure Elliot, that would so happen…let's see what's in here

-Stop it Tony!

My attempts of gathering the letters are truly mock-able. By now the whole kitchen is covered by the same, impeccable parchments.

-Dear miss Bloom, you´ve been accepted…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH oh my god what?

It isn't long till Elliot and Matt join him in a rage of laughter.

My brothers sure are idiots.


	4. Chapter 4

-It's nothing mom! It's nothing!

-Bullying is far from nothing Emily! I can't stand it no more! The emotional stress these classmates of yours are putting you through!

My mother is a drama queen. A drama queen, and a child psychologist.

-Mom it´s a little joke! A joke you get it? I thought it was funny.

-Well I surely don´t think having the kitchen covered with envelopes is funny! Ill call Liam´s mom right away

-NO! no mom please don't do this to me

-Now, Mary Beth, don't overreact. This is what kids do to have a laugh. It's harmless

Holy dad of "everything is ok" has come to save me, thank god. I honestly have no idea how he manages to stay calm every day, all day. He just sits in his leather couch, reading, occasionally looking up from his thick glasses to stop an incoming fight between the twins. My mom on the other hand can stop moving and cant stop caring. **Over**-caring. According to her I have what is called an "avoidant personality type", basically it means I try my hardest not to get involved in anything. And, honestly, that's pretty much on the dot. And, although I'm completely satisfied with this "avoidance", it has become her mission in life to get me involved in clubs, church, dance lessons, girl scouts, and, of course, school. For example, this month, I have become member of the Belly Dancing Club, which meets every Thursdays and Sundays for rehearsal. I instead go to Sally´s where we´ve started our very own club, the Potterhead´s Club. Okay, it´s pretty lame. Mom however doesn't suspect for one moment that I'm missing my very important belly dancing lessons. I guess in a few weeks, maybe even more, she´ll get a call from whoever runs the club, but so far this hasn't happened. One of the perks of being fucking invisible.

Mom has finally decided she´ll "let this one go", so I climb the stairs that take me to my room and once again immerse myself in the wonderful, magical world of **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**. It's my comfort book. I laugh at Ron´s remarks, fear for Harry´s life and admire Hermione´s extensive magical knowledge. I wish they were my friends...


End file.
